Kurage Kurage no Mi, Model: Crystal Jellyfish
Appearance The fruit looks like white grapes with spirals in them. Powers The fruit allows the user to shift between a full human and hybrid form of a Crystal Jellyfish, as well as normal human form. Usage While originally a pretty weak Devil Fruit as the hybrid form doesn't seem to give any increase in stats, the only benefits being a squishier body, a more transparent and water based body and faint bioluminescence by applying Life Return to herself in hybrid form and mastering the way Zoans work Zetwal has made it into an incredibly versatile and powerful fruit. 'Tentacles' By utilizing her complete mastery of life return Zetwal is able to fully draw out 150 hybridized Tentacles on a whim. Her mastery of this is such that without even altering her appearance she is able to manifest tentacles on all her body. These tentacles all individually possess the same level of strength and speed her own limbs possess, enabling her to attack with them as well as her own limbs for incredibly fast and powerful close range attacks. While the effective range of each tentacle is rather small, around 2 meters or so, Zetwal has found a way around this predicament, by reducing the number of tentacles she can produce she can further convert the excess number into longer and far more powerful tentacles. Unexpectedly Zetwal is also able to hybridize her arms into a more tentacled form, while they function almost identically like arms because tey have lost the limitations of joints Zetwal is able of incredibly unpredictable moves with her own arms. 'Endurance' While Zetwal's normal body is considerably weak for a person of supernatural existence when she hybridizes herself with her fruit she becomes functionally a far squishier individual and almost entirely composed of water. While this should pose a problem naturally by adjusting herself when receiving Zetwal is able to reduce the damage of any blunt attack to almost nothing, by means of dispersing the damage through her jelly like body. Her extremely squishy body state can even be performed without any outward change as Zetwal merely gains the attributes without actually changing shape or color in any way. Zetwal keeps up this state at all times. Additionally because of her own unique physiology by application of life return together with her zoan Zetwal can effectively "guide" shockwaves through her body. When a shock wave hits Zetwal's body she simply propagates it through her body into becoming absolutely useless, or alternatively send it back. While rare Zetwal is known to redirect shockwave attacks back at her opponents. While the intensity of said shock wave tends to decrease and she has a limit of how much she can dissipate in her own body Zetwal has nonetheless proven an incredibly powerful foe for unharmed foes. 'Appearance' While not as impressive Zetwal is able to hybridize herself into becoming perfectly transparent, functionaly rendering her as nigh-invisible. While not truly invisible Zetwal can become almost impossible to see by sheer devil fruit mastery alone and allow light based attacks to simply pass through her. Because of her possible transparency and immense speed Zetwal is known to have defeated opponents without haki by merely attacking them from angles and speeds they could probably counter if she wasn't transparent but by being so makes her attacks virtually impossible to see. Additionally Zetwal can also utilize her devil fruit mastery to induce bioluminescence in any part of her body, giving off a blue glow. The intensity of the glow can be increased with training and at best can disorient opponents but not downright blind them or reduce their vision abilities. Instead Zetwal utilizes her bioluminescence as a means of nonverbal communication, by utilizing it in a means similar to morse code or by spelling words with it on her own body she becomes able to communicate in the heat of combat without wasting time talking or revealing her intentions to the enemy. 'Health and Stamina' Because jellyfish are functionally brainless, heartless and boneless Zetwal is able to take immense fatal damage and merely shrug it off in hybrid form. While Zetwal is not completely invulnerable to fatal wounds she can nonetheless shrug off fatal damage by merely maintaining her hybrid state long enough for her to heal herself. Unsurprisingly because of the nature of jellyfish Zetwal can heal herself much faster than what a normal person or zoan can, healing herself from fatal wounds in days without any additional medical help. Furthermore because jellyfish do not have working lungs and trade oxygen with their environment by direct constant with their skin Zetwal is able to obtain oxygen and produce energy by means of respiration by breathing through her skin. This enables her to utilize incredibly tiresome abilities for long periods of time, making her nearly as resistant in long drawn out fights as a user of Jibuki. Link *Wikipedia's article on the Crystal Jellyfish Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit